Eric Grant
}} | birth_place = Fort Scott, Kansas, United States | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | nationality = American | Spouse = | height = | weight_lb = 154 | weight_class = Lightweight | reach = | style = | stance = | fighting_out_of = Pueblo, Colorado, United States | trainer = Jeremy Garcia, Prentice Ingram, and Josh Childress | rank = | team = Jackson’s MMA Association | years_active = 2014–''present'' | mma_kowin = 2 | mma_subwin = 1 | mma_decwin = 0 | mma_koloss = | mma_subloss = 2 | mma_decloss = 1 | mma_draw = | mma_nc = | kickbox_win = 0 | kickbox_loss = 1 | kickbox_draw = | kickbox_nc = | kickbox_kowin = | kickbox_koloss = | url = Official Website | sherdog = 159799 | footnotes = | updated = }} Eric Grant (born August 14, 1991) is an American mixed martial artist (MMA) competitor fighting professional MMA competitions in the United States since August 2014. Eric Grant, formally known as the fighter "Thee Antidote", currently trains with Jackson’s MMA Association out of Pueblo, Colorado affiliated with Jackson’s MMA Association, Albuquerque, NM founded by world famous coach Greg Jackson. Grant currently competes in the Lightweight division for Jackson’s MMA Series, Legacy Fighting Alliance (previously known as Legacy Fighting Championship (LFC) merged with Resurrection Fighting Alliance (RFA) in 2017) and Top Shelf Entertainment (TSE) Rocky Mountain Rubicon of Colorado. Grant's fight competitions receive national recognition through televised broadcasts from AXS TV Fights. Background Eric Grant was born in Fort Scott, Kansas of the United States and graduated in 2009 from Olathe North High School which is a member of the Kansas State High School Activities Association. Grant pursued the athletic competition of wrestling with guidance by his high school coach Eric Deyoe and later expanded training through American Top Team. By the time he graduated, Grant was state recognized in several wrestling competition events in Kansas, most notably was placing 5th in the Class 6A State Tournament in 2008 at the Charles Koch Arena in Wichita, Kansas. Eric uses the fighting style of Striking and aside from the Mixed Martial Arts (MMA), Eric Grant trains in many specialty areas of combat sports including Boxing, Brazilian Jiu-jitsu, Freestyle wrestling, Greco-Roman wrestling, Grappling, Judo, Karate, Kickboxing, Taekwondo and Wrestling. Eric is also trained in the Chinese martial arts style of the Praying Mantis Kung Fu system he learned at a Dojo in Olathe, Kansas. Grant made his professional mixed martial arts debut The Theatre in the Park in Shawnee, Kansas competing in a kickboxing competition against Bryan Carroll. Although this was a loss match, this introduction into the mixed martial arts world of professional competition drove Eric's commitment to step up his training techniques and regimen. In 2015, Eric relocated to Pueblo, Colorado winning his first Colorado state mixed martial arts competition against Lucas Diaz in January 2016. Amateur history Grant's amateur debut was under Blue Corner at Harrah's Casino in Missouri 2010 against Justin Camp resulting in a total knock out (TKO). This match-up was Eric's starting point that heightened his ambition to become a professional mixed martial artist. Prior to turning professional, Grant achieved 5 lightweight championship title belt fights during his amateur years from 2010-2015. Blue Corner Grant competed under Blue Corner from 2011-2013 winning 3 lightweight championship title belt fights in Kansas City, Missouri at Harrah's Casino against Blake Poole in 2011, KJ Jones in 2012, and Daniel Parham in 2013. 108 Productions Grant competed under 108 Productions in 2012 winning 1 lightweight championship title belt fight in downtown Platte City, Missouri against Johnathan Ford. US International Sports Combat Federation In August 2013, Grant received the ISCF Amateur United States Lightweight Champion title belt at Whiskey Tango in Grain Valley, Missouri. Grant is the 4th amateur fighter recipient to have received the US International Sports Combat Federation champion title in this class. (see ISCF History) Additional fighting organizations Grant also competed in mixed martial art competitions in Independence, Missouri for Shark Fights at the Independence Event Center and for Kansas City Fighting Alliance at the Truman Memorial Building and also for Shamrock Fighting Championships at the Ameristar Casino in Kansas City, Missouri. Additionally, Grant competed in Kansas for Titan Fighting Championships at Providence Medical Center Amphitheater in Bonner Springs, Kansas and at Memorial Hall in Kansas City, Kansas. Professional MMA accomplishments Submission Grappling 2016 Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu & Submission Grappling Tournament: Second place, silver medal Promoted by Fight to Win promotions (F2W) Mixed martial arts record |- | Win |align=center|3–3 |Manuel Gallardo |TKO (strike) |TSE Rocky Mountain Rubicon V | |align=center|1 |align=center|5:00 |Pueblo, Colorado, United States | |- | Loss |align=center|2–3 |Slobadan Maksimovic |Decision (unaminous) |LFA 5 | |align=center|3 |align=center|5:00 |Broomfield, Colorado, United States | |- | Loss |align=center|2–2 |Kristian Nieto |Submission (rear naked choke) |TSE Rocky Mountain Rubicon III | |align=center|3 |align=center|3:36 |Fountain, Colorado, United States | |- | Win |align=center|2–1 |Peter Straub |TKO (strike) |RFA 43: Commozi vs Barnes | |align=center|3 |align=center|1:27 |Broomfield, Colorado, United States | |- | Win |align=center|1–1 |Lucas Diaz |Submission (rear naked choke) |RFA 34: Velickovic vs. Smith | |align=center|1 |align=center|3:08 |Broomfield, Colorado, United States | |- | Loss |align=center|0–1 |Chance Thackston |Submission (arm triangle choke) |VFC Fight Night: Little Apple | |align=center|1 |align=center|0:42 |Manhattan, Kansas, United States | |- References Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American male mixed martial artists Category:1991 births